Dictionary of Brezondian/Phrasebook
When learning or using the Barzuna language, here are a few phrases to know for usefulness. Basic introductions/antroduzions basigues Greeting/saludes For a formal introduction, one would say: *Bun jurno, come-vais vos? Meu nome sest name. (Good day, how is it going? My name is ___) For a casual greeting or introduction, one would say: *Hola, com estas? Jo seu name. (Hi, how are you. I'm ___) In response to one of these questions, one would answer: *Tode va bun, gracies. E vos? (All is well, thanks. And you?) or *Jo estoy bun. E tu? (I'm good, and you?) And then reply: *Eu mesme (the same), egualment bun (equally good), molte mal (very bad) Sest en praser an conezer-te. Numbers and money Fractions: *En-quart (one quarter), en-terze (one third) mezu (half) One to ten: *Un, dos, treis, quater, cinc, seis, set, ot, nove, dez Eleven to twenty: *Unze, doze, treize, catorze, quinze, disseis, disset, dissot, disenove, vente Twenty one to ninety: *Vente-un (21), trente-dos (32), quarente-treis (43), cinquente-quater (54), seisente (60), setente (70), otente (80), novente (90) 100 to 1000: *Cent (100), doscent (200), doscent quarente-nove (249), treiscent (300), quatercent (400), cinc-cent (500), seiscent (600), setcent (700), otcent (800), nove-cent (900) Large numbers: *Mile (1000), Dez-mil (10,000), Un milion (one million) Un bilion (one billion) About yourself/subre vos What is your name?: *Quels sest voses nome? (formal) *Que sest tu nome? (informal) I am/My name is... *Jo seu/Meu nome sest... Where are you from *De dove seis-tu? *De dove seus vossos? (formal) I am from: *Jo seu de Franza, your country. *Jo seu Frances, your demonym Out and about Where can I find a restaurant (bathroom, hotel, youth hostel, bus station, taxi, hospital)? *Dove pode ajar en restaurante (banio, hotel, albergue, paro na autobus, taxi, hustal)? How can I get to... *Como pode jegar an... Turn left (right). Turn around. Go straight ahead. *Volte sa esquedra (sa direta). Faz-volta. Anda directe. How much does the taxi cost to... *Quant cuest eu taxi an direzion na... Take me to... *Jeva-me an... Do you speak English (Dutch, Barzuna)? *Parlas Angles (Ulandes, Barzuna)? I don't speak Barzuna *Jo no parlo Barzuna I need your help. *Jo necesit vos aida. Eating A table for one person (two, three... persons), please. *Ena mesa par una persona (dos, treis... personas), par favor. May I seat (may we seat) beside the window? *Pode sentar-me (podemos sentarnos) a costa na fenestra? Can I look at the menu, please? *Pode ver a carta, par favor? Is there a local (house) specialty? ''' *Hay ena especialida local (nalla caze)? '''I don't eat meat. I'm a vegetarian. *Jo no manjo carne, seu vegetariano. I want a dish with chicken (beef, vegetables, rice, fish...). *Jo quero un prat con polardo (carne, verdures, arroz, pesse...). May I have a glass (bottle) of juice (milk, coffee, tea, wine, beer)? *Pode aber un vas (frasco) na jugo (leite, cafe, te, vino, biera)? May I have sugar (salt, ice, a napkin)? *Pode aber zucar (sal, jelo, en tuval)? The check, please. *A conta, favor. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, a snack. *Desajuno, mediado, sopardo, ena berena Lodging Do you have any rooms available? *Hay camaras desponibles? How much is a room (for 2 people)? For three nights? *Quant cuest ena camara (par dos personas)? Par treis notes? '''Does the room come with... (a TV, a telephone, a bathroom, a shower)? *Vene a camara con... (en televisor, en telfun, en baniu, ena ducha)? Can I see the room? *Pode ver a camara? Is breakfast included? :Sest eu desajuno ancluid? Shopping How much is this? *Quant cuest este? This is very expensive (cheap). *Este ses molte car (barato) Can you give me a better price? *Pode dar-me en pris mellor? Do you have other styles (sizes, colors)? *Tenes oltres estils (medias, colors)? '''Can I have a bag? *Pode dar-me ena borza? '''Do you have toothpaste (a toothbrush, aspirin, a postcard, postage stamps, books) *Tenes crema-dents (en brosa-dents, aspirina, en guarda-matra, ena targeta postal, selos postals, libres) Category:Barzuna Category:Dictionary of Brezondian